Pétales de Rose
by Kowai
Summary: [OS]Une pétale de rose peut représenter bien des choses, surtout quand il s'agit d'une personne dont le coeur espère depuis bien longtemps. surtout quand la personne décide de s'ouvrir enfin à la suite d'une discussion. Pas de yaoi pour une fois


**Auteur :** Kowai

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, dommage d'ailleurs...

**Couple :** Je garde les couples secrets, c'est bien plus drôle

**Genre :** euuuuh, kawai ? Triste ? Guimauve !

**Pétales de Rose**

- Dis moi Heero, n'as-tu jamais eu l'impression que ton cœur est tellement chargé en tristesse qu'il va exploser ?

- Tu sais, je n'aie pas la permission de montrer mes sentiments, mais il est vraiment que parfois, mon cœur se charge en tristesse, et qu'il a besoin de ce vider. Mais mes amis sont là, et c'est grâce à eux que je me libère de ce poids qui m'encombre l'esprit et m'empêche de mener à bien mes missions.

Heero n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de lui, d'expliquer son point de vue sur les chose de la vie, mais aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il faisait en compagnie de Réléna qui lui avait demander de venir. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les raisons de cette invitation soudaine, il était venu, s'inquiétant pour son amie qui semblait avoir changer radicalement de comportement face a lui.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans l'un des immenses parcs appartenant à la famille Peacecraft.

Combien de fois Réléna avait eu envie d'oublier sa richesse et son importance au sein de ce monde constamment en guerre. Mais maintenant que celle-ci en était arrivée à un point critique, elle ne pouvait plus renier ses devoirs de Reine et faisait de son mieux pour rassurer le peuple qui essayait, par tous les moyens de sortir de ce guêpier.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Heero se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone provenant de Réléna :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

- J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Mais si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu pouvais rester chez toi avec Quatre. Je ne voulais pas de te déranger pour des problèmes sans importance, surtout les miens et...

Heero prit la main de Réléna ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire, avant que de grosse larmes ne viennent embués ses yeux bleu gris.

- Tes problèmes ne sont pas sans importance, si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'avais envie de venir, d'accord ?

La jeune Reine hoche simplement la tête, retenant à grande peine les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Le japonais avait toujours été gentil avec elle malgré tous les ennuis qu'elle lui causait. Et aujourd'hui encore Heero lui parlait comme un ami. La blonde pensa un instant qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être reine, que c'était Heero qui aurait dû être à sa place. Il était tellement fort et elle, tellement faible...

- Maintenant, dis moi ce qui te tracasse tant. C'est à cause de la guerre...ou alors pour une autre raison ?

La dernière phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglot devant son vis-à-vis. Heero ne su quoi faire au départ mais son instinct lui donnait presque automatiquement une réponse simple, prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et la calmer... Comme ce Quatre faisait les soirs où il était hanté par des cauchemars. Etrangement, il aimait protéger son amie de tous ses problèmes, habituellement, c'est lui qu'on protégeait, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait faire de même avec elle... sa petite reine. Heero préféra attendre que son amie prenne en première la parole pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle resta une bonne demi-heure dans les bras de l'ex-soldat parfait, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et surtout à se battre contre une douleur qui la rongeait depuis tant de mois...

- Dis moi...Heero... Pourquoi la vie est si injuste... pourquoi...

La vie était injuste avec tout le monde, dans ce monde sombrant à cause de cette guerre sans fin, mais comment le faire comprendre à une jeune fille riche qui avait eu une enfance des plus heureuse alors que lui avait passer sa vie à se battre... Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, en prononçant ses mots, il avait peur de la blesser et que ce moment de tendresse disparaisse à tout jamais...

Heero porta alors son attention à des fleurs à quelques mètres de lui et resta quelques instants à réfléchir à la moindre de ses paroles. Il fallait qu'il pèse bien ses mots car Réléna l'écoutait comme la voix de la vérité et une seule phrase de travers pouvait avoir une portée catastrophique.

- Malheureusement, la vie est injuste avec tout le monde en ce moment. Certains ont perdu de la famille, d'autre on perdu la vie... La douleur est là pour nous rappeler que nous sommes encore en vie. Quand tu ne sentiras plus rien, se sera que soit tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui peut te sauver ou alors que tu vas mourir... Mes mots sont durs, mais il s'agit là de la vérité vraie et c'est comme cela que nous devons vivre malgré la guerre. Il faut rester forte et je sais que tu en es capable Réléna. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de fille dans ton genre qui tiendrait tête à une organisation comme Oz et qui se battrai avec autant d'acharnement que toi. Et souvient toi d'une chose, les amies sont là pour les coups durs...

Le pilote de Gundam savait que Réléna avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, c'était le seul moyen de survivre, être fort... Il savait que tout n'était pas simple pour elle, qu'elle était encore très jeune et qu'elle avait déjà des responsabilités importantes en tant que Reine du royaume de Sank mais lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, mis à part la soutenir dans ses démarches.

- Merci... lui murmura-t-elle dans son cou. Merci de croire en moi... Tu es un vrai...ami...

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Heero, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela et venant de Réléna s'étaient des mots merveilleusement doux à ses oreilles. Réléna... sa imoto-chan. Il la protégerait, c'était son devoir en tant que Onii-san, du moins, si elle l'acceptait en tant que tel...

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, imôto-chan...toujours...

Réléna soupira de bien être lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Heero. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur elle qui avait été i insupportable avec lui. En somme, le japonais l'appréciait, même quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait la tuer... Il n'en avait jamais été capable, même en le voulant au plus profond de lui.

- Heero...

- Oui ?

- J'aime quelqu'un... Souffla Réléna, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Et bien c'est merveilleux, non ?

De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune Reine. Oui, s'était merveilleux, elle aimait un homme qui était bien, seulement...

- Je crois qu'il me déteste... Dès que je le vois, il me jette un regard meurtrier. Il paraît toujours en colère contre le monde entier, il me déteste, j'en suis sûre... il me déteste... Se mis-elle à sangloter dans les bras de Heero.

- Dis moi de qui il s'agit Imôto-chan, dis moi...

- Wu...Fei, c'est lui que j'aime, mais il me déteste, tout espoir est vain...

Heero resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille lui faisant comprendre qu'il était la pour la soutenir, qu'il serait toujours là. WuFei était certes un jeune homme qui appréciait peu de monde, mais allant jusqu'à détester Réléna, ce n'était pas très logique...

Combien de fois l'avait-il vu rougir lorsque Quatre énonçait le nom de la jeune fille ? WuFei l'aimait mais refusait de l'admettre, voilà tout... Maintenant comment l'expliquer à la jeune reine, elle paraissait tellement désespérer, tellement fragile à cet instant... Si seulement Quatre était là pour l'aider, il serait quoi faire au moins.

L'attention du japonais se reporta une nouvelle fois sur une rose avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage...

- Tu vois cette rose rouge là-bas ?

Réléna hocha la tête en la fixant avec une certaine incompréhension dans le regard.

- Et bien elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau... je m'explique. Pour l'instant la rose n'a pas montré ses superbes pétales, donc personne ne la remarque vraiment mais lorsqu'elle va s'ouvrir, tout le monde verra à quel point elle est magnifique, tu me suis ?

- oui... je crois.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu es une rose qui n'a pas encore montré ce qu'elle a à l'intérieur, si tu prouves à WuFei qui tu es réellement, je suis sûr qu'il te verra enfin comme la plus belle fleur qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. D'accord ?

- Je...d'accord mais comment veux-tu que je lui montre ? Il n'acceptera jamais de me parler, je ne suis qu'une gosse de riche pour lui... Pas une rose rouge.

- Chut, ferme les yeux et écoute ton cœur Réléna, oublie toutes tes inquiétudes et suis ce qu'il te dicte...

La jeune reine ferma les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui était autour d'elle, ne suivant que les indications de la voix à Heero, son Onii-san.

- Quand tu penses à WuFei, que vois tu ?

Réléna sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre avec assurance :

- Une rose qui n'a pas montré ses magnifiques pétales et qui les garde au fond de lui par peur de souffrir encore...

- Réléna, tu viens de découvrir qui était WuFei. A toi de jouer maintenant...

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage si pâle il y a quelques temps. Elle semblait avoir récupéré son assurance perdue avant à cause de toute cette douleur accumulée.

Quelques jours après sa discussion avec Heero, Réléna décida de finalement tenter sa chance en invitant WuFei un après-midi où il n'avait pas de mission. Sachant qu'il serait là à l'heure exacte, la jeune fille fut prête en avance. Elle se regarda d'un air critique dans sa glace et jugea au bout de quelques instants que ses vêtements devraient aller. La jeune fille était vêtu d'une robe bleu pâle plutôt simple et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle préférait ne pas s'habiller trop chique pour éviter que le jeune homme ne pense qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Réléna avait changé ! Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, elle était différente à présent, mais comment faire comprendre ça à la personne qu'elle aimait ?

La jeune Reine eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte d'entrée. WuFei était là, devant la porte, il devait sûrement l'attendre...

Ne voulant pas trop le faire patienter elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour l'accueillir. Elle savait où elle irait ensuite... Dans le parc où elle avait parlé avec Heero. Depuis quelques jours, c'était devenu son lieu de recueillement, comme un sanctuaire rien qu'à elle.

C'est d'un pas peu assuré qu'elle descendit donc les escaliers. En voyant Wufei, le cœur de Réléna en manqua un battement. Il était si beau vêtement simplement d'une tunique de couleur blanche avec sa queue de cheval attaché de façon stricte. Ses traits semblaient plutôt songeurs... Avait-il compris pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir ?

- Bonjour WuFei.

Le jeune homme s'abaissa pour la saluer mais la jeune reine lui mit tout de suite la main sur l'épaule en lui demandant de se relever. Si Wufei commençait à avoir des manières comme celle-ci, elle n'était décidément pas sortir de l'auberge. Réléna lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le parc du château sans prononcer un seul mot. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Les paroles de Heero lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_« Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu es une rose qui n'a pas encore montré ce qu'elle a à l'intérieur, si tu prouves à WuFei qui tu es réellement, je suis sûr qu'il te verra enfin comme la plus belle fleur qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. » _

Elle allait lui montrer qui était la nouvelle Reine, qu'elle ne serait plus cette stupide gosse de riche qu'elle était avant. Réléna avait changé et elle allait lui prouver par tous les moyens.

Au bout d'un certain temps, wufei, commençant à perdre patience s'arrêta pour la dévisager. Où l'emmenait-il ? Que faisait-il dans ce parc ?

- Pourquoi... Fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer avant que ses joues ne virent aux couleurs rouges tomates d'une manière inexplicable.

Réléna baissa les yeux quelques instants, gênée, mais se ressaisit en pensant que si elle ne lui avouait rien maintenant, elle n'arriverait plus jamais à le regarder en face.

- Regarde cette fleur là-bas et dis moi ce que tu en penses.

- Pardon ? Demanda le chinois étonné

- Dis moi ce que tu penses de la rose là-bas. Répéta Réléna, affichant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, en montrant la rose dans un signe de tête.

Il n'était pas étonnant que WuFei soit surpris mais c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Maintenant il fallait foncer. Tant pis si elle se prenait un mur, au moins elle aurait une réponse à ces trop nombreuses questions.

De son côté, le pilote 05 semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait répondre. Après quelques instants de silence plus que pesant, il fini par répondre :

- Cette rose est magnifique mais elle n'a pas encore montré ses pétales. Elle est un peu en retard et elle mourra sûrement vite mais elle aura fait effet à toutes les personnes qui la regarderont. Je pense que, si vous la gardiez dans une serre, elle vivrait bien plus longtemps et vous pourriez mieux l'observer.

Tout en disant cela, WuFei s'était approché de l'endroit où se trouvait la rose avant de commencer à l'observer, semblant ailleurs…

Si seulement WuFei voulait garder son cœur en serre, pour le cultiver et l'aimer. La blonde tenta de chasser cette idée de son esprit, en vain. Sa discussion avec Heero la tracassait. Elle essayait d'aller vers lui, de lui montrer ses pétales, comme la rose le fera plus tard, mais rien… Il semblait aveugle face à tous ces efforts qu'elle fournissait. Une larme monta à ses yeux avant de parcourir lentement sa joue, comme si à celle-ci, était suspendu un cœur, le sien. Le chinois, toujours à ses contemplations, ne s'aperçu que quelques minutes plus tard que la jeune fille pleurait, en silence, cette amour qu'elle voyait disparaître aussi vite qu'une plume poussée par le vent.

- Pourquoi pleurez vous ma Reine ? C'est une magnifique journée qui s'offre à vous, les oiseaux chantent. Est-ce la guerre ?

Réléna ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rire sarcastique en entendant la dernière interrogation. La guerre, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour ce jeune homme. Malgré les paroles amères qui montaient dans sa gorge, elle s'efforça de répondre, tout en essuyant, d'une main, ses larmes :

- La guerre est à mile lieu de mon problème. Je pleure pour ce qui est triste. Pour quelque chose qui me chagrine depuis très longtemps mais dont je ne trouve pas de solution. Je pleure d'amour, d'un amour qui ne s'épanouira pas… Vois-tu, cette rose à de la chance, elle va vivre quelques jours alors que moi, je me meure, sans espoir de trouver une bonne âme à laquelle me rattacher. Mais après tout, la Mort paraît parfois bien aguichante, comparer à la vie qui nous ronge à longueur d'année.

Le pilote 05, tout en écoutant très attentivement les paroles de la reine, s'était avancé vers celle-ci, la fixant avec le plus d'intensité possible, dans son regard aussi noir que pouvait l'être la tristesse de son amie, à cet instant présent. En quelques pas, il était devant elle, lui ayant prit la main, il déclara :

- Cette rose vous ressemble, mais vous, vous ne mourrez pas car je pourrais donner ma vie pour la votre. L'amour donne des ailes, c'est celui qui me fait avancer chaque jour. Mais pour que cet amour en question me permette de faire de grandes choses, il me faut la personne que j'aime… toi…

WuFei émit un léger sourire… Même si il devait être rejeté, ce n'était plus grave à présent, il avait avoué tous ses sentiments, son âme était plus libre, même si son cœur restait emprunt à une tristesse peu soutenable.

Réléna, doucement, calla sa tête dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. Certes, elle ne lui avait pas dit ses sentiments, mais le baiser qu'elle déposa dans son cou, lui fit clairement comprendre que c'était réciproque.

_Les mois passèrent, puis les années et en l'an 205 après colonisation, la guerre prit fin et le couple, décida de se marier. Heero et Quatre furent bien entendus invité et quelques semaines après, se fut leur tour... Plus rien ne vint troubler leur vie. _

_Bien entendu la relation si particulière entre heero et Réléna continua et tous deux devinrent comme les deux doigts de la main. _

**Fin**

**J'avais ce petit O.S sur les bras depuis longtemps et je l'ai enfin fini. Ça m'a quand même prit 218 minutes à faire ! (Calculer j'ai la flemme ooo)**


End file.
